The invention relates to an opening apparatus for a gas pressure container for inflating an airbag comprising a housing that is securely connected to the container at the discharge opening thereof. A sealing element seals the discharge opening and is supported by a pressure piece on a counterbearing against the opening forces acting on the sealing element via the gas pressure in the container. A tripping device is provided that when tripped or activated removes the support for the sealing element so that the discharge opening is opened by the gas pressure in the container and the airbag is inflated. The support of the sealing element is stable independent of the tripping element.
Such an opening apparatus is known from DE 195 40 618 A1. The discharge opening of the pressure container is closed by means of a sealing element that is supported on a counterbearing fixed in the housing for supporting the gas forces via a pressure member. The pressure member has a pyrotechnic charge that destroys the counterbearing when ignited and thus removes the support for the sealing element. The sealing element is now destroyed by the gas pressure in the container and the airbag attached to the housing is inflated by the gas flowing out.
Known from DE 197 27 047 is filling the gas pressure container with an inert gas, e.g., at least one gas from the nitrogen, argon, and helium group. The gas pressure containers thus filled are closed by a bursting disk that is joined to the gas pressure container and that is opened by the explosion pressure of a pyrotechnic charge.
The filled gas pressure containers are manufactured by suppliers and shipped to end users. The gas pressure containers ready for shipping contain operational opening apparatuses, each comprising a pyrotechnic charge, which is why cautious handling is necessary during manufacture, shipping, and final installation in order to avoid inadvertent actuation of the apparatus.
In addition, it has been determined that gases stored in the gas pressure container must be present in a particular mix in order to ensure rapid and correct inflation of the airbag without mechanical damage.
The object of the invention is to further develop an apparatus of the aforementioned type such that it is assured that the airbag will open immediately regardless of the gases used and without the inflating process causing mechanical damage.